The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of line patterns extending in parallel to each other and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Micro patterning is indispensable in manufacturing a highly integrated semiconductor device. An individual device needs to be as small as possible to integrate many devices in a narrow area. To this end, a pitch, which is a sum of a width of each of the patterns to be formed and a space between the patterns, needs to be small. As a design rule of a semiconductor device rapidly decreases, there is a limit to forming micro pitch patterns due to a resolution limitation of a photolithography process for forming a pattern necessary for creating the semiconductor device. Furthermore, there is a need to vary a critical dimension (CD) of micro patterns and a CD of spaces between the micro patterns in consideration of various process variables so as to manufacture a highly scaled and integrated semiconductor device.